parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ワンダーラスト (Wanderlast)
Song title ''' * "ワンダーラスト'" * Romaji: Wandaarasuto * Official English: The "Wanderlast" '''Uploaded February 2, 2009, with 2,304,000+ Niconico views' Featuring * Megurine Luka Producers * sasakure.UK Links * Niconico edit BackgroundEdit This is the third song in the Doomsday Series. One of Luka's first big hits, it expresses the feelings and thoughts of someone near his/her (presumably her, due to the PV image) end. There isn't a plot defined and it's open to interpretation. The singer never is specified, although the PV shows the illustration of a dilapidated feminine robot with salmon-colored hair and the chest open exposing her heart, surrounded by flowery scenery. The singer expresses various thoughts, such as the wanderlust of mankind, existence of God, and how her wish would be to deliver her message and song to the person that she loves, or that she wouldn't mind disappearing as long she can be with that person. The song finishes with the singer repeating the chorus "LET'S SING AN ENDLESS SONG, BEFORE I END..." (オワラナイ　ウタヲ　ウタオウ　僕ガ　終ワッテ　シマウ　マエニ). As the singer repeats the chorus, the PV begins to distort and show noise, then suddenly ends, as if transmission was cut off. (sasakure.UK notes in the video description that he stops playing his favorite songs before they end so that it continues in his heart.) This song has entered the Hall of Legend. : Main article: Doomsday Series LyricsEdit Singable English Lyrics You were telling me that it seems we innately Search for eternal sleep Like a peaceful journey, an urge that comes so naturally To people like you and me Now that I have come face-to-face with the end you'd try to chase A serene place I never knew the different you, not warm or cold A foreigner to this human race If there were a god, I wouldn't wish anything more I never would ask for a lurid task like a rainbow across the sky, colors galore If, just for living, a single wish were granted to me All for which I'd ever vie, if I were to put it simply Would be to send to you my harmonic melody If I do fade away before I'm given a chance If you smiled for me before I went, my soul'd forever dance Even if you would sink into endless waves of tears I would keep your heart entwined with mine, because I'll always be here This fake world, empty and barren, only full of lies If we remained together, I wouldn't care at all if it died I just hope in the end that you can achieve your dreams Even despite me Turning to faded gleams and ripping at the seams My last words here on Earth will be sung through this song And I know now that it's all that mattered all along My last words here on Earth will be sung through this song And I know now that it's all that mattered all along My last words here on Earth will be sung through this song And I know now that it's all that mattered all along My last words here on Earth will be sung through this song And I know now that it's all that mattered all along My last words here on Earth will be sung through this song And I know now that it's -- Derivatives |} |} |} |} |} Other media appearances Games view External linksEdit * "Wanderlast" by sasakure.UK * Spotify * 初音ミク Wiki * Nico Nico Pedia * VocaDB Gallery GOOD-BYE＿．．． Michi wbp 201810312349.jpg オワラナイ ウタヲ．．． rurin 201810312348.jpg 落ちていた (ワンダーラスト) M844634 201810312347.jpg ワンダーラスト kgn 5 201810312346.jpg 終らない歌を歌おう mycatisrato 201810312340.jpg ワンダーラスト empty0000 201810312337.jpg もういいよ、ルカ。 prnkima123 201810312338.jpg SGコス２♯-THE”WANDERLAST”-； aiyoshiki 201810312333.jpg 最後の廻音（ワンダーラスト） shino c 201810312331.jpg 君が涙の海に身を投げても azm 385 201810312316.png ワンダーラスト derenta 201810312311.jpg ワンダーラスト mikanniro 201810312311.jpg 最後の廻音 miakikazaishi122 201810312319.jpg ワンダーラスト soto 201810312312.jpg 【PV】ワンダーラスト Piano REMIX【巡音ルカ】-screenshot.png 【PV】ワンダーラスト Piano REMIX【巡音ルカ】-screenshot (1).png Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Music Videos